Mrs. Gleeful
|image = S1e11 mrs gleeful.png |first = Little Dipper |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (no lines) |voice = Grey DeLisle |inspiration = |fullname = |birthday = |occupation = Housewife |alliance = Tent of Telepathy |goal = |home = Gleeful residence, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Bud Gleeful (husband) Gideon Gleeful (son) |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = Vacuuming |dislikes = When her son is angry |powers = |weapons = |fate = |quote = "Just keep vacuuming... Just keep vacuuming..." }} Mrs. Gleeful is the paranoid, traumatized mother of Gideon Gleeful and wife of Bud Gleeful. History Early life After marrying her husband Bud Gleeful and settling into their home in Gravity Falls, Oregon, Mrs. Gleeful gave birth to their only child, Gideon. Despite spending a seemingly blissful time with her infant son, his violent tantrums and sadistic tendencies brought on by the discovery of Journal 2 likely prompted her to become the fearful parent she later was shown to be. At an unknown point, a memory concerning the supernatural secrets of the town was erased by the Blind Eye Society, an action that could have been overseen by her husband, an active member of the organization. Season 1 Mrs. Gleeful is first seen in "Little Dipper." All she does throughout the episode is vacuum the floors of the Gleeful household while muttering, "Just keep vacuuming" whenever Gideon acts out. When she was seen for the first time, she was vacuuming the kitchen floor, then the living room while sitting on the couch. When Gideon greets her she appears too scared to reply and to look at him. She is briefly seen in "Gideon Rises," cowering alongside Bud while Gideon rages about not having found Journal 1. Season 2 In "Society of the Blind Eye," one of the memory storage tubes in the Hall of the Forgotten has "Mrs. Gleeful" written on it. She later appears in "Blendin's Game," when Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent ten years into the past. She is seen pushing a carriage containing baby Gideon down the street, with her husband walking beside her. She appears to not be traumatized or paranoid, but is actually smiling. Far later in "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Mrs. Gleeful is seen running away from a Bill Cipher's bubbles of pure madness barrage. In Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls she can first be seen in Bill's throne room when the towns people are unfrozen, implying during Weirdmageddon she was frozen and a part of Bill's throne. Later she is with Gideon Gleeful and Bud Gleeful at Dipper and Mabel's thirteenth birthday party, now she looks happy with her family, happier than we have ever seen her, as she is genuinely smiling, as are her husband and son. Appearance Mrs. Gleeful has long, frizzy gray hair with horizontal white streaks through it. She wears a green dress and has wrinkles on her face. She also has very pale skin. She's usually seen wielding a vacuum cleaner or mumbling to herself. She is normally seen slouching. Ten years ago, her hair was a light brown color, with no streaks. She was also not as thin then. Sightings Quotes Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Gleeful family